


santa baby

by zyximb



Series: ❄️sebaek winter collection 2019❄️ [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ?? that's a thing??, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, EXTREMELY thirsty Baekhyun, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Santa Kink, Silly, Winter, like what is this even sakjghkjfd g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: Baekhyun works at a shelter for kids. His boyfriend, Sehun, dresses up as Santa to distribute presents to the kids. All Baekhyun wants to do is unwrap his own personal Santa Claus, but he has to keep it G-rated for the kids. A.K.A. Baekhyun is thirsty for Santa-hun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: ❄️sebaek winter collection 2019❄️ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563043
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	santa baby

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt sent in by anon on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

Baekhyun wonders if he has a problem. There is absolutely no reason for him to be thinking how hot Sehun looks in that big fluffy red coat and fake white beard, yet here is. The children look absolutely radiant as his boyfriend walks through the doors with that giant red sack full of presents on hauled over his shoulder. “Ho, ho, ho,” Sehun says in his best Santa voice. “Have you children been nice little boys and girls this year?” 

“Yes!” Seungjae exclaims, jumping up and down. 

“Of course we have!” chirps Minguk excitedly.

Baekhyun’s been working at the children’s shelter for a couple years now and he’s never seen the kids as excited as they are now. It was Kyungsoo’s idea to have ‘Santa’ come pay them a visit for Christmas. Kyungsoo’s husband, Chanyeol, was supposed to be the one dressed up in the big red suit, but he came down with a cold. Sehun volunteered as soon as Baekhyun told him about their situation. That’s what Baekhyun loves about his boyfriend; Sehun would do almost  _ anything  _ for little kids and it’s just the cutest thing ever. 

His boyfriend looks utterly adorable in the red suit, completely innocent with his smiling eyes and rosy red cheeks, and yet something about the whole get-up makes Baekhyun want to sit on his lap and do some not-so-nice things. God, does he some suppressed daddy issues he never knew about? 

He must’ve had a strange look on his face because Sehun shoots him a curious expression before walking over to him. “What’s up with you? You’re giving your bedroom eyes,” he whispers so the children don’t hear him, chuckling lightly. 

“Nothing,” Baekhyun bites back a smirk. “You just look…really cute.” 

Sehun’s eyes curve into little crescents and Baekhyun practically  _ swoons.  _ “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He reaches up to grab the fluffy white collar of the red coat to pull his boyfriend closer with a sly grin. “ _ So  _ cute that I wanna unwrap you.” 

His boyfriend makes a strangled, surprised sound in the back of his throat, looks at him with eyes so big it makes Baekhyun want to laugh. “ _ Jesus _ ,” Sehun mutters. “Is this a newly developed kink I should know about?” 

At that moment one of the little girls jump into Santa Sehun’s arms. Yeojin is just about the cutest little five year old ever and she always loves playing around with Sehun whenever he comes to visit. Baekhyun’s surprised she didn’t recognize it was him as soon as he walked through the door. 

“Santa, Santa! Are you friends with Mr. Baek?”

Baekhyun grins and pulls one of Sehun’s arms to his chest. “Yup, we’re  _ best friends _ .”

“Did you bring a gift for him too, then?” 

“Yeah he did,” Baekhyun says before his boyfriend even gets a chance to reply. “Santa was just telling me how he has a big surprise for me tonight. Isn’t that right, Santa?”

Sehun playfully shakes his head and rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s teasing smile and mischievous antics. He’s always known Baekhyun is never up to no good, but he thought he would’ve at least behaved at a children’s shelter for god’s sake. He should really know by now that there is really no stopping Byun Baekhyun no matter how much you try. “I don’t know...Do you guys think Mr. Baek has been nice or naughty?” 

All the children immediately start yelling ‘nice!’ as they jump up and down, making both of the adults burst into laughter. They all get distracted once again as they tear apart the wrapping paper and get their hands on the toys. Sehun and Baekhyun take a seat on the couch next to the fully decked out Christmas tree they both decorated a couple weeks ago. Baekhyun practically has to restrain himself from sitting on Santa’s very comfortable lap to keep it appropriate for the children. No one wants any of the kids going up to Kyungsoo tomorrow asking why Mr. Baek and Santa were kissing. Kyungsoo would kill the both of them, especially Baekhyun, no doubt. 

Baekhyun just couldn’t wait to get home so he could have his way with Santa-Hun. Or rather let Santa-Hun have his way with  _ him _ . Without the big white beard of course. Or maybe with it on if they were feeling really freaky. “Hey Santa,” Baekhyun says quietly into his boyfriend’s ear, biting back a smirk. “Can I still have that present even if I’m naughty?” 

**Author's Note:**

> literally WHAT was this even sakjhgkjfdhgkj the prompt was just very silly and cute so yeah this is what i came up with for it LOL... i hope it was entertaining to read bc it was certainly entertaining to write. i only have one more sebaek prompt to work on after this so yeah... this winter collection is coming to an end sooooon. as always ty for submitting the prompt anon and hope you liked this drabble ^^ 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zyximb) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
